Lucy gets a Harem?
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: Lucy was sitting in the guild when Mira announced that all guilds will be having a party. Including Sabertooth. She never expected to gain a harem of potential boyfriends to be fighting for her. Who will Lucy pick? Or will she pick? LucyXHarem Rated T for Cursing (Natsu.) and violence. (Also Natsu.)
1. Guild's Party?

**Jui:Ah! My first story!**

**Natsu: I bet it's gonna suck.**

**Jui:FU! (walks over to emo corner with depression lines over my head.)**

**Lucy: NATSU! YOU BAKA!**

**Jui: It's okay Lucy. I'm the author. I can hurt Natsu in this story. (insert evil smile.)**

**(Lucy and Natsu back away in fear.)**

**Jui: Yukino! Disclaimer please!**

**Yukino: Hai! Jui-ojou-sama does not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sama does!**

**Jui: I wish I did. ( goes back to corner.)**

**Natsu: ( mutters) Girls with their mood swings.**

**Yukino,Jui,Erza,Lucy,and Lisanna: Huh! What did you say Natsu? Did we hear you right?**

**Gray:(sigh) Let's just get on with the story.**

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at her usual seat at the bar. Drinking her usual strawberry milkshake. Wearing her usual clothes. _'Ugh! Things are just so normal and bland! I'm not even gonna complain about my_ _rent_._' _she thought.

Just then, Mira stepped up on stage."Attention, minna!" Mira called into the microphone. "We are going to have a party with all of the other guilds." she announced.

'_Does that mean. No... it can't be. No!_' Lucy thought.

Mira tensed up a bit. "That also includes," she hesitated, "S-Sabertooth." she finished.

**Jui: Sorry. It's short, I know. But it's building up the tension.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Jui: Where did you come from?**

**Happy: Edolas! Aye!**

**Jui: (facepalm) That's not what I meant. How did you get here?- And don't say Natsu brought your egg to the guild.**

**Happy: I thought I smelt fish and I walked around trying to find it but ended up here! ^~^**

**Jui: Idiot.**


	2. It's Party Time!

**Jui: I'm back! ^~^**

**Natsu:Nobody cares! -_-**

**Jui: Wah! Natsu, you're so mean! ( goes to emo corner)**

**Natsu: Get up you wimp!**

**Erza: Natsu! Did you make the author cry? (glares) (scary aura)**

**Natsu: N-no ma'am.**

**Lucy: (sigh) Jui does not own Fairy Tail. Master and Hiro Mashima do.**

* * *

><p>"What!" Gray and Natsu called. Their fists were clenched in anger.<p>

"They must. After all, the best way to make friends is to party like you've never partied before! Mira, will there be a lot of _free_booze there?" asks sweatdropped. _'Same old Cana.' _thought Lucy.

The day continued on with the typical bar fight, everyone drinking, and Lucy getting hit with many tables and flying chairs. Heck, she even got hit with Gray's boxers that "magically" disappeared of his body. And Juvia ran over and grabbed them out of Lucy's hands screaming, "Juvia stole Gray-sama's clothing from Love Rival!"

Quickly, Lucy left, worried about getting hit with an actual person.

Thee next day was the day of the party. Lucy wore a blue dress with sparkles and small dots of random color. It was tight and hugged her curves. It stopped mid-thigh. Over it she wore a pink cashmere sweater, sating that it might be too cold. She also had netted stockings and had blue flats.

As she walked, Lucy stood on the edge of the sidewalk, right next to the riverbank. After fifteen minutes, she made it to the guild.

She opened the grand doors to see the inside completely decorated with lace and ribbons, tablecloths, and a large ice sculpture-obviously made by gray-in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Yes you are." a flirtatious voice paled.

"S-sting!"

"Wasup' blondie?" Sting said.

"Hello, Lucy-san." A shadow came up in front of Lucy.

"R-rogue!" Lucy shrieked as he grasped her hands. "W-where did you c-come from!?"

"Calm down blondie. Just because we're so awesome, doesn't mean you need to stutter in front of us." Sting smirked.

"Still as arrogant a ever, I see." Lucy smirked back.

They had a glaring match until Rogue coughed.

"Let us just forget the Grand Magic Games. Why don't we just party?" Rogue said calmly.

"Wow, Rogue. i never thought you could talk that much." Sting said, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Well, bye now!"Lucy said as she ran off to find her friends.

"Oi, Rogue. Her scent. Did you smell that?"Sting questioned seriously.

"Yes. Infact, I did. It makes me feel like I want her- No I _need_ her." Rogue said.

"Then from now on, we'll be rivals. Let the best man steal her heart."

"I have a feeling many will, too. When she goes home, let's operate plan 'Fall in Love." Rogue said. THey shared a quick smirk and walked away.

'_Good luck. You'll need it._' they thought.

Then Sting realised, Rogue talked even more.

It hasn't even been half an hour, and Lucy _already_ has guys after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jui: What do you think?<strong>

**Natsu: I think it sucked.**

**Jui: What can I do better?**

**Natsu: Everything.**

**Jui: I hate you.**

**Natsu: The feeling is mutual.**

**Gray, Sting, Gajeel, and Jui: Wow! Flamebrain knows that big word! Amazing! I never thought he would be capable of saying Mutual! ^~^**

**Natsu: Shut up!**

\


	3. Lucy's Newfound Lovelife?

As Lucy walked away, she got this eerie feeling that she was going to have some trouble later on that night. Unfortunately, she tripped on a floor board that was sticking up out of the floor and- just as she was expecting to hit the floor- two sets of arms had wrapped around her waist.

When the impact of the floor didn't come, Lucy hesitantly looked upwards. There, she saw...

.

.

.

HIBIKI AND EVE!

"Yo, Lucy! You've got to be more careful. You don't want to hurt yourself, do you? Or do you just want me to catch you again?" Hibiki teased with a bit of flirting mixed in.

"Yeah, Lucy-nee-san. If you don't want to get hurt, you need to watch your surroundings." Eve scolded.

"E-eh? Gomen. Gomen." she had the absolute tiniest speck of a blush dusting her cheeks as they released her waist from their grip."Well, I'm going off to the refreshments table for a drink. Hope you guys enjoy the party!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy POV~<strong>

I walked away, this time keeping a close eye on my surroundings. As I approached the refreshments table, I sweat dropped at what I saw. Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Natsu, Lyon, and Gray were all competing against each other in a food eating contest.


	4. Zeref Crashes The Party

**Jui: Gomen. I'm late. Reading WAAAAAAAAYYYY too many Gakuen Alice Fanfictions. (Go Natsume X Mikan and Mikan Harem! And Mikan X Koko and/or Kitsu!)**

**Natsu: Shut up and start. I'm glad that JUI DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Jui: Don't rub it in...**

* * *

><p>As Lucy stared at the table, she could feel her stomach growl, hungrily. She glanced at the boys at the table, and the growing crowd of guilds cheering on their teams while placing bets on who would win.<p>

She sighed. She would never get food at this rate.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Mira waving her over.

"Mira! Can you give me some food from the back? I'm starving! Those boys aren't going to give me any. One way or the other."

"Sure! But..." she trailed off as a smirk adorned her face. She bent over the counter and whispered into Lucy's ear,"You have to kiss the next guy who comes through the door. Or else I don't give you food."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came someone nobody expected. It was... It was... It was... (A/N: One of the readers:Get on with it!"

.

.

.

.

Zeref!

Zeref looked around, as if searching for something.-Or someone. His gaze went around the room, landing on our favorite celestial mage. And no, it was not Yukino, but our female lead; our heroin, Lucy!

He slightly smirked as he walked towards her. All of the boys that Lucy has charmed (Don't ask how. She just did.) stood, protecting her.

Lucy panicked. She has to kiss HIM!? Mira smirked wickedly.

Now, Lucy is doomed.


End file.
